The Hero of the Otherworld
by Kami no Kyuubi
Summary: An ordinary Otaku/Gamer named Terra is dragged into a world that apparently needs help so he of course accepts it. OCxRinku (Fem Link)
1. Chapter 1: The Otherworlder

A man got up from his king sized bed, he walked to the conjoined bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, his chocolate brown hair was a royal mess, and he picked up a comb and did his best and just managed to make it manageable. His deep blue eyes were now visible, he brushed his teeth and did the rest of his morning routine, which ended in a shower- why he brushed his hair before hand was an unknown- he walked out and you could see he was fit, he had a normal build, not lithe, but no buff or broad, and his now visible Fairy Tail tattoo was visible, it was the in the same place as Grey's, but in black. He dressed in a black t-shirt, tan cargo pants, which were tucked into his black combat boots. He then went to his bed picked up a Bleach Lanyard with a Fairy Tail charm, and a Keyblade- the Oblivion to be precise- and he took a manga from the bed side table as well and went to the living room in his apartment. He sat down in his living room and opened the Naruto manga; it was his favorite, the battle between Sasuke and Naruto in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. As he was reading his phone rang, he was still old fashioned and had a flip phone.

"Hello this is Terra speaking"

"_Hey Terra, I was hoping maybe you could come by and inspect this replica of Fenrir, I want you to check out" _Terra now raised an eyebrow.

"And do tell me where you got one" he got off the couch and walked up to the balcony on his apartment, he was on the top floor.

"_It was in a storage unit can you believe it"_

"You lucky teme, I would trade you my replica of Shira Yuki Shikai for it"

"_Alright I'll trade when you bring it over"_

"If the damn things even real"

"_Whatever Terra, see you when you get here"_

"Yeah James see ya" he flipped the phone closed and slipped it in his pocket and sighed.

"I feel today will be good" he walked into his… well whats supposed to be a guest room and inside was weapons from all sorts of Animes and Armors as well. He went to the bleach category and picked up a Katana in a case labeled Shira Yuki.

"Hello their Beautiful, today you might get a new owner" he walked out of the apartment and entered the elevator going down. He walked into the parking garage and got on his Fenrir bike, a replica of Cloud's bike. He strapped the sword to his side and started the bike heading off to his friends house.

3 hours later

"James sorry I'm late just took a little longer than I thought" James was in the door he opened, he was a bond haired blue eyed man same height as Terra 6'1 approximately.

"No problem dude, come on it's in here" he walked in and it was every Gamer/Otaku's paradise. Walls line with posters, game consoles beta versions of games, Manga littered the tables, a computer that seemed to be running League of Legends in the back.

"So where is it" James walked off and Terra heard a struggling grunt and heavy foot steps. A few minutes later James came in with Fenrir struggling to hold on to it- he was a skinny kid- Terra smirked and easily grabbed it and swung it with one hand.

"Good, not a fake, here Shira Yuki as promised" Terra handed him the Katana.

"Sweet you go with the cut out of the Sode no Shirayuki" Terra just shakes his head at his friend.

"Going to the vault today need anything"

"Actually do you have the succubus and a vampire manga need it for a Fanfic" Terra nods is head.

"Give it to you in a day, see ya" he walked out and mounted his bike opened his sword rack in the bike (like Cloud's bike). He placed Fenrir in one of the holsters and closed going to the large storage facility he calls the vault.

At the Vault

Terra opened his large twenty foot door to the storage locker as it's called, and inside was like a huge library, except all the books are mange, from cannon, to parody, to Hentai, it was all there.

"Hmm category cannon, letter r… oh here we go" he took the manga for James out and thinking on one for himself.

"Hmm, I know category t, fantasy… ah wait whats this" he pulled out a leather bound book the size of a hard cover Eragon book in the Tloz section. He opened the book and read the writing.

"_He who reads, recites the words below, and fulfill your destiny"_

"What the hell for shits and giggles" he looked below

"**Boken, Yumi, Kagami, Hairian, Detsetsu" **after the incantation the book glowed and a bright light flashed and it went white.

When the light cleared he was in a white room with nothing other than white.

"Where am I?" the scene shifted to what looked like an overview of… wait, is that Hyrule! (Think when you howl with the shade hero) Three figures appeared before him. One was a red headed woman who just had an aura of don't fuck with me, her eyes were also red and she wore a long red maidens dress. Next to her looked someone older then the other two- not by much- she had ocean blue hair and cerulean eyes she radiated authority, like the one before she wore a maidens dress but blue this time. The last and youngest looking of the three had light green hair and forest green eyes, she radiated an aura of self awareness like she was ready to strike within a moments notice, and she wore a green maidens dress.

"Who are you" the one in blue smiled.

"We are the three goddesses, I am Nayru goddess of wisdom and maiden of the water" the red haired one came up with a smirk.

"I am Din Goddess of power and maiden of fire" the green haired one practically skipped up.

"I am Farore goddess of Courage and maiden of the wind" Terra was blinking owlishly.

"So you three are the gods of old, I must've had a lot to drink or something, I was probably hallucinating this whole day, or maybe a dream" the three goddesses looked at him as rambled on with possibilities, they understood in his world they were nothing but a game kids play and enjoy.

"No young one we are real, we also took permission from your god and allowed us to call you here for your help, if you accept to live in our world to save it, then we will grant three gifts that deities called Kami, Shinigami, and Juubi granted us to use. Terra sat down on the platform he was on, he was going to Hyrule, and saving it from something.

"I-I accept you offers" the three nodded and three orbs appeared before them.

"These are the three gifts, first is from Kami she called it magic- she said you would know what that is and to pick a type of magic" Nayru said.

"Re-quip magic" Terra answered know what it was, the orb entered him and knowledge on the magic and training regimes for it entered his head.

"Next is from Shinigami, he wishes to grant you a Zanpakuto, you must chose the spirit for it"

"Zangetsu" a Zanbato of the sealed state of the sword was given to him and he strapped it onto his back.

"The Juubi is giving you chakra and on soul of the nine tailed beasts for guidance he said" he thought a little about it.

"Kurama or the Kyuubi" she nods and snaps her finger like she remembered something she for got.

"Oh and choose a bloodline limit, whatever that is" Terra blinked, he was getting a bloodline limit.

"Rinnegan" why he chose this, well because,

Kyuubi would know how to train him in it.

It was the more advanced version of Sharingan and Byakugan.

The orb flew into him making a chakra network and forming his blood line, his eyes now violet with six rings, before they turned back into his normal color. He also heard a grunt in his head.

"Now we will allow you to train in you abilities here for a short while, well 10 years, don't worry when you enter Hyrule you will become sixteen again so you don't have to worry" and with that the landscape changed to a misty area with a castle in the background (where the Hero Shade teaches you hidden skills. The three disappeared leaving Terra to train.

"Let's get this over with"

Day of departure

(Play Darknut mini-boss theme Tlp)

Terra stood before the hero's shade, he was summoned by the goddesses to test him.

"Come at me and we'll see if you're worthy of the goddesses gift" he got in a ready position. Terra now had hakama pants and haori without a shirt underneath. He re-quip the kingdom key and not unsheathing Zangetsu.

"I plan on it" they crossed swords-keys you know what I mean- and back flipped. Terra went first seemingly disappearing and clashed with the Shades shield. The shade pushed him back and sliced down and Terra dodged it and counter swung which was blocked by the shield. Terra flipped back and landed changing his key to the Stormfall and held it forward.

"Firaga" he channeled his Katon chakra into the key which converted into KH magic and shot forth a ball of fire. The shade whispered something and a blue crystal shield came forth and blocked the ball of fire, he whispered again and disappeared in a green flash, Terra jumped upward to avoid a horizontal slash from behind. Re-quipping the Star Seeker and use it to perform an air combo that was blocked by the shade who used a shield attack to blow him back. Terra landed re-quipping the Oblivion and running forward and swinging his blade around, the shade was blocking everything. He jumped back and unequipped the oblivion unsheathing Zangetsu.

"Let's see how you fare now Shade" he swung the giant Zanbato at him and it was block with a stain for effort, but was pushed back and Terra jumped back.

'Any advice Kurama' the fox looking on from inside his host was analyzing the whole battle so far.

'**He's way more experienced than you, the only way to beat him is raw power, but try to out speed him, use the Ultima'** Terra put the blade on his back equipping the Ultima or dream sword which ever you prefer (I forget which KH game had the Ultima in a sword like version) he channeled chakra to his legs and disappeared and hit the shades shield, he shifted and hit the shield, the shade use a shield attack and Terra saw his legs crouch slightly he was aiming a helm splitter, Terra disappeared to see him jump and about to flip.

'Thank the goddesses I got out of that' he turned and held out his available hand and Fenrir appeared in it, he now is dual wielding the Ultima and Fenrir.

"Never thought I would be driven to level three so early" he surged forward having Fenrir hit the shield and Ultima coming from the side which was blocked by a sword, he jumped back and the shade charged a ball of magic in his sword (like he used when teaching Shield attack) and fired it.

"Reflectaga" Terra channeled his chakra to the Keyblade and a clear barrier appeared in-front of him and blocking the magic.

'Level 4 is needed, kuso' he unequipped the Keyblades and grabbed Zangetsu.

"Slay the havens and bring down the black moon Zangetsu" his sword changed to look like an oversized kitchen knife. The shade retook his stance, Terra surged forward sending Reiryoku to his feet using the Shunpo to get smashing his large shield onto his shield, the shade looked into his eyes and saw a fire of determination, Courage, his strike true and full of strength, Power, and his eyes analyzing the situation and going through the motions waiting using his mind, Wisdom, he was perfect now to test his combat further. He pushed Terra back and sliced downwards slashing his chest, Terra screamed in pain.

'Shit, that hurt like a bitch'

'**Yeah yeah, I got this focus on the fight'** Terra now knew level four even five wasn't enough so he decided to skip to the sixth and final level he activated his Rinnegan went into Biju mode and held out his blade and shouted.

"BANKAI" his sword changed and his clothes did as well (Ichigo's Bankai outfit) he held out his and shouted.

"SHINRA TENSEI" the gravity surge knocked the shade off balance and used his ungodly new speed to surged forward and cut off his shield arm the shades eyes-?- widen no one had harmed him in real battle in years. He took his sword arm and swung at the godlike man only to hit an invisible gravity force field and see his eyes shift to a six sided star and him whisper.

"Ameterasu" black flames came forth and cloaked the shade and burned through his armor and hit him making him fade away back to his waiting spot for the hero of twilight.

(Play Hidden skill get) he sheathed his sword and smirked deactivating his biju mode and Rinnegan, his sword sealed itself and his wound had clotted and was now healing.

"Man that was tough I had to go level 6 on him, he truly was-no- is a great warrior, bet James can't say he beat the Hero's Shade in battle" the goddesses arrived as he re-quipped into his old clothes from his world.

"Congratulations on beating the Hero of Time" Din said with her usual smirk in place.

"Yes commendable indeed" Nayru said smiling gently.

"Awesome, you beat one of my chosen ones with only ten years of training" Farore said with that childlike awe she has despite her age.

"It was tough I had to go all out or I would have lost he was too experienced, but the strategy was Kurama's in the first place" Nayru was surprised, Humble, Strong, Kind, all the traits a hero should have, she now knew that he was the right choice.

'I know he will like Rinku- oh the surprise there will be priceless' all three stepped forward.

"Hero of the world beyond hold forth your hand and accept this offering of the gods" all three said in synch. He did as instructed and beams of color came from the goddesses, the back of his hand was glowing the Triforce appeared and the middle section glowed white.

"Wielder of the Triforce of Balance step forth and accept your quest, aid the Wielder of Courage and Wisdom and defeat the Stealer of Power" Terra kneeled and put his head down.

"I pledge to fulfill my quest and give back the stolen power back to the heavens"

"Then rise and step through that door and begin your new life" a door appeared.

"You will de-age until you of sixteen young…" Din started.

"… you will have two years to adapt…" Farore continued.

"…then you will have to venture forth into the world to save it from darkness"

"Your mission should you chose to accept it, is to save the world from the blanket of twilight that will cover it and destroy its master and his master after"

"I accept"

"Then step forth Hero of the Otherworld" Terra opened the door and disappeared in a flash of light.

"How much you want to bet he will be surprised when he find out that his worlds Nintendo got the hero of Twilights gender wrong" Din said with a snicker.

"Probably very, maybe we will finally get a happy hero" Farore answered slightly sad remembering all the other heroes died alone.

"Yes, hopefully" Nayru said before they disappeared into their respective realms. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tears in Ordon

Terra awoke in a spring of water he herd shifting in the water next to him. He moved his eyes to see a girl his physical age (16) she wore a white blouse, and tan pants and open-toed sandals. She had long blonde hair and elf like ears, and the most beautiful blue eyes. She was curvy, for her age and seemed to be staring at him.

"Who are you mister" she spoke and her voice was almost like that of a goddess- trust him he knew what he was talking about- and groggily sat up.

"My names Terra, I was on the shore when I fell asleep, I must've rolled into the water, and what is your name" He switched to Hylian to speak, thank the goddesses he was an Otaku/Gamer.

"My names Rinku" as soon as she said that the words translated in his head Rinku is Hylian for link, no, then he remembered an amused smirk from Din before he left.

'Kuso, those conniving little, they should, agh' meanwhile Kurama was laughing his ass off in his containers head.

"Nice to meet you Rinku, umm I remember coming out of the Faron woods yesterday and sleeping here, um where is here?"

"Ordon spring" she answered he face going slightly pink.

"Oh, and why did you come…" he looked and saw what seemed to be bath supplies on the shore and his face lit up red and blood leaked out of his nose slightly.

"Never mind, can you point me to town I was hopping I could stay here for a year of two" Rinku nodded.

"When you walk out take a right (or on game cube a left) and the mayor's house is the one closest to the ranch" Terra nods and leaves Rinku to her bath.

Terra entered the village and is impressed it was like the game- well the set up- he walked around a bit and enjoyed the peaceful aura that emitted form it. He walked to the creek dock closest to the mayor's house and knelt down and felt the cool water in his hands and smiled as he took a drink. He got up and walked to the mayor's house and knocked, after a bit he saw Ilia open the door.

"Hello who are you?" Terra gave a smile.

"My name is Terra, I was hopping to meet the mayor, I needed residence for a year or two" she nodded and walked back into the house closing the door and Terra waited, after a minute Bo came to the door.

"Ilia tells me you need residence"

"Aye, do you have a place, I will even take to living in a tent down by the lake" the mayor thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I know two people who could possibly help, come back tomorrow" he nods and walks away then stops.

"If one of them is Rinku, then we've meet and it was… interesting to say the least" Bo was surprised, he actually was considering her.

Terra walked again by the creek and sat down; he re-quipped a fishing rod with a real and cast it out waiting for a bite. As he was waiting he knew he needed to befriend Rinku, she seemed nice too so no hassle their, he also needed an alias.

'Kurama what do you think a good excuse is if they ask me'

'**Well there's always wandering swordsman, or maybe you escaped your kingdom and ran to Hyrule for refuge'**

'Why not both, their simple and easy to remember' as he thought this a tug came on the line, he focused again, and felt a pull to which he started pulling and reeling in the sucker. It was big he knew that, he kept reeling in and when it came up he noticed it wasn't a fish, it was a bag of Rupees, and it was full, he opened the bag and saw a lot of Red Rupees.

'This is a bit too convenient, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth' he put the bag in his re-quip realm along with the fishing rod.

Next day

Terra was woken up again by sound of rippling water; he got up and saw again Rinku.

"Sorry, living arrangements will be settled today, you can bathe in peace from now on" Rinku smiled and nodded.

"It's alright, I know your not doing it on purpose, I hope you're not" he shakes his head.

"I though it was a once a week thing or something" he got up and walked out of the spring, but not before…

"I volunteered to house you during your stay here, or until you build your own house to live in" Terra turned to find a blushing Rinku pursing her lips.

"Thank you, question are you a swordsman of any kind" she nodded.

"Rusl, he's been teaching me since I was young" Terra smiled.

"Well now you have two teachers, I am a swordsman hoping to pass my way of blade to someone, think of it as payment" Rinku smiled.

"I… would have to ask Rusl first, but I would like to learn more" Terra smiled and nodded.

2 years later

(A/N I know big time skip, don't like don't read)

For the two years he was in Ordon, Terra got used to it; he even worked with Rinku at the ranch. Rusl allowed him to train Rinku, he did train her, and well, she could fight him for six minutes on level two, she was good enough. They had grown close, he actually told her about his unique abilities- he didn't tell he the exact truth where he got them from just that he was born with it- he told her about Kurama and she accepted the fact he wasn't the demon, but actually holding it back. He got to know the kids and Ilia along with the town's people. He was the first other than Rinku to mount Epona, he also was a big help defending the town from bandits and the occasional monster. No one has seen him draw the large blade on his back just make strange blades out thin air. Today was somewhat special, Rinku just came back from a trip to Faron with Rusl, and she climbed the ladder to her and Terra's home and walked in.

"Ah, Rinku your home, I made some Pumpkin soup" Terra said from the table that was set near the fire place. Rinku sat and was contemplating on whether or not to tell Terra something, he knew things about her no one else did, like she was ticklish on her sides, extremely so, but what she was contemplating was to tell him of her parents death, he needed to know, but she didn't want him to hate her, her father was a knight in the Hylian court, her mom was an ex-servant of Ganon, she was placed in a sleep so he could feed of her life, her father saved her and eventually fell in love, but people found out and…

"Rinku, are you alright?!" she looked up and realized she had started crying.

"I was just remembering my parents, and-and" she started sobbing again, she felt arms wrap around her, she saw Terra embracing her.

"Shhhh, usually it helps to get it out" she nodded deciding to tell him.

"I was 5 and I was walking home from picking flowers in the fields when…

Flashback

(Play unwavering emotions)

A 5 year old Rinku was running home with a wide smile on her face, she had just picked a very beautiful bouquet of flowers. She heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the house, she ran faster and saw the villagers form a nearby town in front of her home with torches and swords demanding for them to come out.

"Give us the witch"

"She needs to die" Rinku was wondering what was going on, her parents came out of the house.

"Why are you here?"

"You served the evil one when he almost destroyed our kingdom, you need to be out down you thrash" her father stepped forward.

"I think not, leave my wife be" he was suddenly ran though with a spear, tears welded in the eyes of Rinku. His expression was shock he looked up seeing his daughter mouthing one word to her before dieing.

"_Run"_ he fell limb and the mother turned to see her daughter and ran to her, the villagers seeing this ran after her.

"It's a spawn kill her too" the mother grabbed Rinku making her drop the flowers she had in her hand, she heard her mother chanting softly in a language unknown to her. A portal opened up before them and the mother let the daughter go.

"Go my darling run into the portal"

"But mommy…"

"Please sweetie do as I say, just this once" she saw tears in her mother eyes threatening to fall.

"O-Ok, but you'll be there too won't you" the woman gave a sad smile.

"Of course now go on" Rinku gave her a hug and ran into the portal, if she turned and looked back she would've seen the mom make a motion with her hands closing the portal.

"Goodbye my sweet daughter, live your life, and always remember that I love you" with those words she turned and saw the villagers.

"So finally accepting judgment, may you burn in Din's flames witch" with that she was stabbed though the chest, she smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek.

'My only regret is not seeing you grow up my sweet angel'

End flashback

Terra heard her story and how she ended up coming through the portal into the spirit spring.

"Well with that, I guess I will tell you my life's turning point, I once had a sister, about your age, no one year younger, it was actually her birth day, I had to raise her, our parents died in an accident, she had a boyfriend, if he was even that to begin with…

Flashback

Terra was walking to his apartment, he had a sword case it seemed, his sisters birthday was today, she was a big Otaku, in the case was her favorite characters sword, Ichigo's Bankai. He made it to the apartment and took the present from the case, he held it in his hand and smiled, he opened the door and immediately smelt blood, he ran dropping his keys, but not the blade in fact he drew the blade leaving the sheath on the ground bellow. He ran to his sisters room and saw a puddle leaking from under the door, he kicked the door down and saw her so called boyfriend holding a knife to her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD" no explanation was heard as he decapitated the man, and looked to his sister and held her.

"I-Imouto hold on I'll call the ambulance" he grabbed the phone from his pocket and franticly flipped it open and dialed the number.

"O-Onii-chan" he heard form her.

"Shhhh, please save your energy"

"I-I don't have m-much time l-left, I wanted to s-s-say I-I love you O-Onii-chan, thank you for t-taking c-care of-of me" with that she closed her eyes and fell limb.

"No, no don't, please wake up"

"911 whats your emergency" came from the phone.

"My sister was just murdered, you were too late to save her I was too late" with that he hung up and just hung onto his sister crying.

End flashback

Terra was tearing up and holding Rinku a little tighter.

"You see, if I hadn't stopped to talk to my work partner that day, I would have gotten their quicker and I would have saved her, I could have saved her. The people I called for help finally came after half an hour, they came to see me hugging my sister closely, they questioned me and I was put away for two years for killing the teme who killed her" he shook off that thought.

'We have loss in common too, I think I'm falling in love with him' she snuggled into his chest with that thought finally letting tears out for that moment she never allowed herself too until now, they fell asleep in each others arm comforting one an other. 


	3. Chapter 3 Before the Storm

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Terra awoke to someone screaming outside, he tried to move noticing that there was a weight on his chest; he looked down to see Rinku, sleeping peacefully, he shook her awake and her eyes fluttered open and sat up like she was in her normal bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Rinku" she looked behind her and saw me and blinked her eyes.

"Terra what are…" she stopped and seemed to process what was going on, she smiled slightly, a small blush creped on her cheeks.

"Someone seems to be outside, my guess that it's Fado needing us at the Ranch, I'll pour the soup from last night that we didn't get to eat" he got up and did what he needed to do.

"Alright, I'll go put on a new outfit and bathe"

20 minutes later

After everything was said and done they climbed down the ladder. Terra was wearing a tunic (Like the Hero's tunic) that was red in color, for some reason he never sweats in it (hint, hint).

"Hey, Rinku, Terra, I need your help at the ranch today" Terra nods.

"Sure, just let us mount on Epona and Azure (Terra's horse he created with Creation of all things).

"Looks like Epona's not here" he points behind us and I see Azure's black hair but not Epona's chestnut.

"Ilia probably took her again, that girls just loves that horse. Rinku go and get Epona, I'll meet you at the Ranch" Rinku nods.

"Alright Fado lead the way" Terra mounted on Azure and trotted after Fado.

10 minutes later

Terra was done herding a majority of the herd there was maybe 10, 11 goats left, when Rinku came in with Epona.

"Ahh, Rinku, herd the rest, we'll test your long sword skills" Terra said pulling Azure to the water.

"**I sense the twilight has hit the Nayru province"**

'It's begun, kuso, I it's two days away then, well at least I trained Rinku well, she could probably push me to level two now'

"**When are you going to mate with her anyway?"** Terra blushed and muttered.

'Baka Ero-Kitsune' which got a grumble of laughter from within. He reached within his cloak and pulled out a card it was blank, he channeled Chakra into it and whispered.

"Kadoton: Kuchiyose: Celtic Guardian" (translation Card Style: Summoning) he threw the card into the ground and a green armored elf knight (If you don't know who this is by name you sir/madam had no childhood) he knelt in-front of Terra.

"Yes Terra-sama what is it you require"

"Same as last time train Rinku in long sword abilities" he nods and waits for Terra to throw her a long sword, which he did shortly after.

"Rinku-kohai, this will be the last time I train you, may we fight together beside Terra-sama" Rinku smiles and nods.

With Terra

"Kadoton: Kuchiyose: Dark Magician" he threw another card down and a man clad in purple like robes rose.

"Magician"

"Terra-sama, how may I be of service?"

"I need to brush up on my Kido, I need you to throw everything you have, and I'll give you an advantage. Kadoton: Sōbi Mahō Kādo: Book of Secret Arts" (Translation Card Style: Equip Spell) a book appeared in place of the card he tossed it to the magician.

"It's almost like you want me to win Terra-sama"

"I really need to brush up" he holds up his hand.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63, **Raikoho!"**

**Next day**

**Terra was already up waiting for Rinku to awaken, he heard the distinct groan from an awakening Rinku from the upstairs.**

**"****Good morning Rinku" he used creation of all thinks and got the eggs and pork (Which he had to kill, so it was fresh) and the flour and so on. He made Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and other foods from his world.**

**"****Good morning Terra" she grabbed a cup and scooped some coffee- he had introduced Ordon to Coffee and they loved it, even grew it, he also came with the idea of adding milk and sugar- and took a big swig.**

**"****You seem to be enjoying yourself, today we have a day off, no training, go have fun with the kids, I need to commune and meditate today, have fun" Rinku nodded, she took a bite out of the bacon.**

**"****You'll be back by tonight right" she said blushing slightly.**

**"****Yeah, by sunset at the latest" she nods.**

**"****See you then" Terra finishes his breakfast and uses Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique).**

**He arrived at Lake Hylia it was blanketed in twilight, his Triforce of Balance glowed and he screamed in pain before transforming into a wolf sized fox with Nine-tails.**

**'****Well, I should have guessed this would happen, look at this it's… terrible, there's no natural chakra to draw, it feels…'**

**'****Dead, I even feel out of place here kit, and that's saying something. This feels worse then the presence of Juubi-kaa-chan when she went on rampage. Kit I know what we need to do, you were going to do this before yes, but, personally kill the bastard that did this, it feels too unnatural here, this energy was never meant to enter this plain' ****Terra gave a fox like smirk- well he is a fox but… never mind- he nods.**

**'****I was hoping to scout out the area *sigh*, I'm going to use Real Henge' he jumped in the puddle transforming into a three tailed turtle diving down seeing the bottom seeing the Zora spirits. He tried to sense the life energy, there wasn't any.**

**'****I fear this blanket that's starting to cover Hyrule, it feels so void, and I can't even sense their life energy, like they've been dead for years' **

**'****Kit, I know how you feel, I've been trying to sense these, but… Eldin province has been blanketed, it's getting closer, I hope Rinku is ready. As much as I hate to say it she grew on me, I will grant you something I only granted to Naruto when he finally saw that lavender eyed girl as a woman *incoherent rant*. Anyway, when you finally do mate with her *****Terra blushes*****channel my Chakra into your teeth and bite onto her neck, it will create a mate mark, she will be able to use three tail of my Youki, have heightened senses, and increased stamina*perverted giggle* *clears throat* strength, and speed. I hope you get her kit, she pretty good, for a ningen (Mortal)' ****Terra smirked.**

**"****Thanks, I really have bonded with you Kurama, can you answer me something though'**

**'****Sure, if within limitations'**

**'****Are you male or female' the Kyuubi smiled a bit; no one had bothered to ask that, they always assumed.**

**'****Female, no one has asked that of me'**

**'****No problem, Kura-chan' Kurama smirked.**

**'****_oh, keep playing your cards right, and I might just…'_**


	4. Chapter 4 Twilight: the dead world

Chapter 4: Twilight, the dead world

Terra Hiraishined back to the house and it was sunset, he saw Rinku walk in with a wooden sword on her back.

"Interesting day?" Terra said smirking, he saw Rinku slightly frown, and then smiled.

"Today was so long; there were bees, monkeys, and bokoblins, involved, it's a long story" Terra smiles and nods.

"I'll make dinner" Rinku puts down her sword, and she took a deep breath as if steeling her resolve.

"Terra, I need to tell you something" Terra turns around and a pumpkin was on the counter.

"What is it Rinku" she walked up to him and had been biting her lower lip.

"You see I-I really like you and…" she felt fingers on her lips. She saw Terra smiling.

"Actions speak louder than words" he leaned down slightly and gently kissed her. She leaned in further wrapping her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_**Good going Terra-kun'**_Kurama thought to herself. After the need for air became too great they separated. Terra pressed his forehead against Rinku's and looked into her eyes.

"That's all you needed to tell me" she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"After today, I need a bath and a new pillow" she hinted with a smirk as she walked off to the washroom.

'When did she get so bold, not that I'm complaining' he smirked and used a mix of fire and water style to burn all the germs and grime off him. He used seals in a quick array to arrange a bedroom in the house, making it bigger on the inside, he used creation of all things to create a bed and furniture for the room off to the side of the kitchen, it wasn't much really the only fancy thing was the bed, he even drew Hiraishin seal to teleport to whenever he wanted. He walked out of the new room and saw Rinku come out in a large shirt she saw the door behind him.

"What's that?"

"The new room, I used a bit of Fuinjutsu and poof, now you wanna go to bed or…" she was dragging him to the bed before he could finish and pushed him down and laid down on his chest.

"Good night" she said drifting off. Terra smiled and used re-quip magic to put on sleep pants, and was shirtless (this is normal sleep attire for him) he closes his eyes and drifts off knowing the next day would be… different.

Next day

Terra was lying against the tree Rinku in-between his legs back to his chest as they looked onto the grazing goats.

"Mm, today's peaceful" Rinku said in slight bliss. Terra smiled and nodded.

"Aye, maybe it's the goddesses blessing our relationship" he said kissing her neck making her hum in appreciation.

"Hey you two time to herd up the goat" Fado said waving at them, Rinku groaned, but got up and Terra did as well. Terra let out a loud whistle and azure showed and he mounted him and set to work.

4 hours later

All the goats were herded and Terra pats his horse as he put it in his Kamui dimension knowing he would need him later.

"Terra come on, where's Azure"

"Sealed him in stasis, I just had this feeling" Rinku nodded, his feelings were usually correct. He led Epona along with Rinku on top of her; he made it to the mayor's house where he met them. She dismounted as she talked to the mayor about our trip to deliver the sword to the castle.

'**Kit, Faron, it's…' **Terra nodded, it's almost time. He heard a yell to see Rinku and the mayor give each other a look (you remember that scene) and Terra saw Ilia walking off wit Epona.

"Ilia went Epona fangirl again didn't she?" they both nod.

"I have to fix it now, don't I" they smile sheepishly. Terra sighs and grabs Rinku's arm.

"You're coming with me" they walked (or was dragged in Rinku's case) to the Ordon spring, Terra saw the gate was closed and locked.

"Ilia come on, we need Epona for our trip to Hyrule" Ilia scoffed slightly.

"Just use Azure"

"There's three people going, Azure's strong but not that strong" she still didn't budge, Terra sighed and lead Rinku around to the hole that led to the spring.

Some awkward shuffling later

Terra came out of the tunnel thing with a red blush, he noticed Rinku already talking to Ilia. It took him awhile to get over a nosebleed over seeing a little more then he needed to at the moment of Rinku. He walked in when Ilia smiled and nodded to Rinku.

"So resolved" Terra walks up and they smiled Ilia nods.

"Sorry for being so ignorant, I hope you guys come home safe" that's when it happened the Bulblins came charging in, they knocked out Rinku and Collin, Terra managed to kill one before he was struck by King Bulblin in the back of the head, he picks Ilia up checks her hand before blowing his horn and racing off. Terra awoke first holding his head, he looked to Rinku and shook her.

"Rinku, Rinku" she opened her, eyes.

"Terra" she sat up quickly and looked around.

"Where are…"

"I don't know I think they went to Faron woods" she nods and they run only to see a black wall blocking the path.

"Damn it" Terra bangs the wall, he turns and holds onto Rinku.

"We were a second…" before he could finish a hand grabs them and drags them into the wall.

In the twilight

Rinku had already passed out in her wolf form (think like Ameterasu from Ookami but with the link wolf scheme), Terra was in the nine tails form, he saw three Shadow beasts, he growled, guarding Rinku. One lunged; he ripped it apart with his tails. The second lunged, tackled it noticing one was missing a little too late as he hit in the back of his head and dragged with Rinku to the Goddesses knows where.

Hyrule Dungeon

Terra awoke to see Rinku still out cold, he used his tails to break his cuffs and used a real henge to transform human again. He lifted Rinku's head and placed it on his lap as he scratched behind her ear, earning growls of appreciation from her. He waited five minutes before she awoke, she looked and saw she was locked up, and she was being pet. She got up and saw Terra.

"Hey Rinku, you seem rather… different" she tilted her head, not knowing what he meant and looked down to think to see paws, she panicked, he calmed her down.

"Hey, calm yourself, it's probably magic of some kind, I managed to dispel it, I couldn't do it for you sorry" she nodded in understandment. They heard a slight giggle and looked towards the source to see an imp looking female.

"Oh, how touching" she said smirking.

"Though I do wonder how you changed into your human state" Terra smirked, he got up standing he placed one arm behind him and one arm in a v across his chest and bowed never taking his eyes off her and in the bow he said.

"Why quite simply, I am one hell of a butler" 


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf in Ordon

Chapter 5: Wolf in Ordon

Terra came up from his bow and saw the imp's eyebrow raised.

"That was unexpected; anyway I think I have a way to help" she performed some sort of magic and the chain broke on Rinku's chain, she phased out of the cage.

"Come on over and I'll tell you" she smirked, Terra then smirked himself as he pumped chakra into his arms and walked to the door and ripped it out of it's hinges and tossed it aside.

"Lead the way princess" he said with a shit eating grin on his face. She disappeared and reappeared on Rinku's back.

"Well let's go" he just amusingly shook his head as he led them to the cell next to theirs which had a path to the sewers.

"I'm guessing it's this way" Terra said looking to the imp.

"By the way what's your name" he asked.

"It's Midna" he nods.

"Mines Terra, the wolf is my girlfriend Rinku" he said pointing to; you could see a faint blush on her face through the fur.

"I see, well we are going to meet a friend of mine" Terra nods and inwardly he was fanboying, he was about to meet the Princess Zelda. They moved through the sewers and chatting on occasion (or in Rinku's case listening) about nothing and anything. They reached the end to find they were on a roof of a castle, Terra maneuvered the wind with his charka and channeling a small amount of Reiryoku to his feet so he could float slightly off the ground, he traveled behind Rinku incase she fell.

"I hope this friend of yours is reliable" he said acting like he was struggling.

'**Seriously Terra-kun, you know who it will be'**

'I know, but I need to put up a 'not knowing' façade, you know this Kura-chan' the Kyuubi sighed and gave a mental nod.

'**Yeah I know, I just want to get out of this place, I feel so out of it'** Terra nodded, he had trained to be a sage to be in tune with the nature around him, and not feeling any was unnerving. He saw they were at the outlet they could enter from, he climbed up and followed Rinku to through the small inlet and up the stairs on the other side. He opened the door and inside was a cloaked figure. They turned to see the trio and looked to Midna.

"Midna, who are they; and how come the male hasn't changed"

"Even I don't' know that one, he just dispelled the magic he said, and something about being a butler" Terra chuckled at the inside joke only her was in on.

"Yes I am gifted in the ways of the mystic and sword, umm cloak lady" he said keeping his façade.

"I see, and your friend seem to not be the same in the ways of magic, I'm afraid I can't change you back, only if you return to the light may you change. But I must warn you, and tell you of how this land was blanketed in the twilight"

Insert long story I'm too lazy to type

"I see, so this false king has done this huh, well since Rinku and I are the only humans who aren't totally useless in the twilight, no offence princess, we can handle it" Terra said confidently. She nods; she took of her hood in the middle of the story.

"That is noble of you, you have to leave the guards will make their rounds soon" Terra nods and was about to follow Rinku and Midna out the door but stopped at the door.

"You know who I am I know you do, I thank you for not telling them" he turns his head back to the princess, she nods.

"You were chosen by the gods for a reason. I wouldn't jeopardize the quest, or Hyrule for that matter" Terra nods and leaves seeing Rinku jumping to the ledge, he activated his invisibility Jutsu and saw the Shadow Bulblins walk past him going to the princesses chambers, he jumped to the outlet and followed. He uncloaked seeing Rinku growl at Midna in the Ilia visage.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and you're at each others throats already" he smirked as he saw them glare at each other.

"Well, as I told her you have to do as I say, or I won't take you anywhere"

"I can teleport you know that right, I just need time to charge, I just needed to see the princess" Midna was surprised.

"Did you…"

"I have a slight future seeing ability, I knew you would bust us out and take us to her, just as I know you're vital to this quest" Midna looks at him and was going to say something.

"Before you even ask, our quest will require the items you seek, I see it, I also see us defeating the one who did this to the land" Midna perked up when she heard that.

"Well, as long as I get what I want, I'll need equipment, we'll go to the village you live in, see if you can acquire some form of weaponry" Terra nods and looks to Rinku, she looked to him and gave a wolfish smile, showing she was ready. Midna snapped her fingers and they were gone.

Ordon Spring

Terra landed on the water as did Rinku; she was still in her wolf form.

"I forgot to mention, you can't regain your previous form unless you come through the twilight" they heard Midna's voice say. They were going to exit when pillars came from nowhere stopping them from leaving.

'The Shadow Beast' Terra thought to himself. One dropped from the sky and Terra re-quipped the Oathkeeper, Rinku started growling. Terra charged first slicing the chest of the beast, he back flipped away and Rinku charged ripping out the creature's throat in the time of weakness. They saw him dissolve into twilight specs and rising.

"Alright Midna where are you?" Terra said, he saw her appears out of his shadow.

"Oh did you miss me" she teased, oh she should have just said hi. Terra looked to her.

"Well, you are rather cute, I like the imp thing by the way" he said smirk on his face as he walks off. Rinku was laughing her ass of on the inside at Midna's crimson blush that was on her shadow black face plain to see.

"We'll get the weapons, don't worry" he said Rinku following behind him. Midna shook off the blush and disappeared back in his shadow.

Ordon

Terra came into the village after he passed his and Rinku's house. He saw the village was quite, he walked around with Rinku.

"Wonder what happened here" Terra knew, but he had a part to play. They walked around and saw the Mayor and the water mill guy (too lazy to look up name). They turned to see Terra and Rinku (not that they knew).

"Terra your safe, who's this"

"I found her in the forest, she was being attacked by monsters, I saved her, and she's been following and helping me ever since I call her Kirei" Rinku blushed, the Mayor nods.

"And of Rinku"

"I am searching for her, I came to get supplies for her when I do, you know a sword and shield, maybe some clothes from home, what happened here" the Mayor deflated.

"The children were kidnapped by those monsters" Rinku, Kirei, (hmm instead of wolf form I'll say as Kirei instead) growled, Terra didn't need to act, he just released his anger.

"I will find the children, don't worry, I just wanted to check in is all, I have the supplies at home" he re-quipped a dagger and gripped the blade with the opposite hand, he sliced his hand and as the blood flowed he looked to the Mayor.

"I make a blood oath that I will find and return the children" in Hyrule, a blood oath was taken seriously, especially one like this. Terra walked away after making the dagger disappear. In front of the house he held out his hands as his eyes morphed to the Rinnegan a blue flame in his left hand and a red flame in his right.

"Creation of all things" a long sword appeared along with a metal shield (yes the Hylean shield).

"These should suffice" he said Midna appearing.

"How did you do that" he looked to her and smirked.

"Well you see, it involves a long explanation on the yin and yang energies. But in a nutshell, I'm just that awesome" he took the sword and shield and strapped them to Rinku's back.

"Let's go" he walked off, Midna and Rinku had a sweatdrop at his 180 turn of emotions.

"Is he always like this?" Midna asks Rinku nods.

Faron woods twilight entrance

Terra looked at the black wall in front of him.

"This is where you come in right Midna" she comes out of the shadow.

"Wait here" she passed through the barrier and ten seconds later a hand reaches and grabs both of them in to twilight.


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness within

Chapter 6: The Darkness Within

Terra groggily got up and stood.

'Man is this what link had to feel every time, I now have a growing respect for the Heroes' he looked to Rinku who got up as well.

"How are these supposed to destroy Shadow Beast" Midna says while having the shield on her face and swinging the sword wildly. Terra pumps chakra to his finger and stops the sword.

"You're going to poke someone's eye out with that" she lifted the shield of her head and threw the equipment on the ground.

"Well, I'll put these away, anyway lets go" she snaps and sends the equipment away while floating to Terra's shoulder and taking a seat.

"Alright, to the light spirit I guess" he walks forward with Rinku following behind, they walk and look at the forest, this would usually mean tons of natural energy, but he felt none.

(Play Roxas)

"Why does it suck the life out of everything" Midna looked shocked in order to feel out that kind of change, you either had to be a god, or a really good Sage, as in five human lifetimes of experience good.

"It's a foreign energy that inhabited a land where it was only light and darkness, if you add an in-between, you throw nature off balance. And when it's off it feel like everything is dead because their inner energies are not balanced, Twilight is more dark then light, but it's still an in-between. The imbalance kill it until it's balanced again, like it never existed" Terra took it all in.

'Just like a Nobody, an empty husk, never meant to exist, but yet they do' he looked around at the trees and grass they blew to breeze and he just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's just like something I read, when a being losses their light and it goes away, the husk it leaves behind becomes active, it's not meant to exist yet it does, memories of the past haunt it, what it's become scares it. They can't really feel, just replicate what they remember." Midna looked down.

"What a terrible existence, I would never wish that on my worse enemy, not even him" Terra brings a hand up and strokes her cheek.

"That just shows how good of a person you can be, never lose that, it's your light, it may be small but it's what keeps you whole" he holds a hand to his chest.

"I almost gave in once upon a time, I lost someone dear to me" Rinku looked down knowing who it was "After her death, I just locked myself away, droning through the days, never really feeling. It took my friends three weeks to get me out of it, one day longer and I would have ended myself. The pain was miserable to live with, but I was reminded the pain I felt showed the bond I shared with that person, and no matter what, our hearts stay connected, our memories keep them alive. It wasn't the death that you should see they told me, it's the thinks before that count the most. It helped me, and hopefully, the darkness stays where it belongs, deep in my soul, where I can't harm anyone" he shook his head.

"You have sad past Terra; mine seems like Christmas day compared to the pain you felt" Rinku nuzzles his legs and he squat down to pet Rinku.

"When we get out of this hell, I'll tell you everything you need to know, Rinku, Midna" he gets up and continues walking.

(End song)

They continue to the spring and what Terra said fresh in their minds.

'**You know Terra-kun, your past is sadder then most, how do you smile, I mean usually people just give up, how do you do it'** Kurama asked, worried about her partner.

'It's just moving muscles in the right position Kyuu-chan, but I have to thank my friends for that, they led me through a tough time, I never really know how they did it, but I'm forever grateful' he continued on and heard water.

"We're here" he sees the spirits remains and walks to it.

"I see you have come, Heroes chosen by the gods, I need your assistance, my light was taken and scattered, please return it, take this vessel of light and return it to me when it is filled, the vile insects of darkness have my light, locate and exterminate" Rinku took the vessel of light, Midna moved down onto Rinku's back and Rinku went out of the spring and as Terra went to follow. A barrier was put up blocking him from leaving. (Like in KH)

"What the?" he turns to see a man in a white and black cloak, his hair was silver and his eyes a weird yellow orange.

"A perfect domain for Nobodies don't you think, null and void, absolutely no hearts, all empty. A perfect home. I was promised a restart on my plan to become whole, all I had to do was eliminate you" Terra narrowed his eyes, and changed his outfit into the Shinigami Robes and unsheathed Zangetsu from his back.

"Xemnas, I though Sora and Riku took care of you" he smirked.

"You can not destroy nothing, now can you" his ethereal blades shine out. Terra narrowed his eyes. Terra looked back to Rinku.

"Go collect the light, I will be done when you return" she reluctantly nods and rushes off.

"I know of the darkness you suppress. I will show you that darkness is the beginning and the end, by having yours consume you" Terra rushed forward and Xemnas puts up a reflect barrier, Terra jumps over that and slices down, Xemnas blocks.

"Your light will die, just like your sister did"

"Shut up!" Terra yells, pushing him back and getting in another clash with him.

"Hit a sore spot did I"

"I will finish what Sora and Riku started" he held the sword with one hand and put two finger over Xemnas's shoulder.

"Hado # 4, Byakurai" (Way of Destruction # 4, Pale Lightning) lighting shot from his fingers through Xemnas's shoulder causing the husk to cry in pain. He pushed back Terra with his good arm.

"You will fall to darkness, Sora has, Riku has, even your precious kingdom hearts has" (Xemnas thinks he's just in another world, not another universe) (and here come the KH quote).

"That's not true, the heart may be weak, and sometimes, I may even give in, but I learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. And now I know without a doubt Kingdom Hearts is light. You will fade in the light Xemnas" Terra glowed and he as he used Re-quip and henge, after he light died down he was in armor. (Think Warrior of Light form Dissidia). He rushed forward using his new sword and shield to their fullest.

"Shine!" he says summoning a shield of light launching Xemnas back.

"Bathe in the Light" he says unleashing a wave of light energy towards him (Shining Wave), he attacks him again sending him upwards.

"Blade of Light" making a larges blade of light and thrusting upwards.

"Now Take this" he performs a large combo and finishes with a thrust forward sending him forward.

"To Shine Brighter" (Ex Mode).

"I give my all to this sword; prepare" he struck through him six times before finishing with a stab.

"The Light is always with me" Xemnas was surprised, he was defeated again in the hands of light, and now he would disappear.

"You may think the light accepts you, but you're wrong, the light hate all with darkness, and there's darkness within every heart" he disappears, Terra re-quips his normal outfit and pants.

"So you defeated the guy huh, dramatic much" he sees Rinku and Midna approach with a full vessel.

"How much did you see?"

"Around, To shine brighter" Terra nods, he takes the vessel and throws it to the spirit and it's spread it's light to the Faron Province. He turns to see Rinku turned back; he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being you"


	7. Chapter 7 Trials of the Otherworlder

Chapter 7: Trials of the Otherworlder

(Terra will be re-quipping less)

Rinku and Terra were both walking out of the spirit spring after hearing where the artifact was.

"So these things, their supposed to be dangerous?" Rinku asked. Terra looked to her.

"Yeah, have I told you that you look beautiful in that tunic" she was wearing a green tunic that hugged her well, but provided comfort; she had a hat on her head with her long reached her knees. Rinku blushed at the complement.

"No, but thank you. Your outfit changed too" she was right, and he couldn't re-quip out of it. It was like her tunic but black.

"Yeah, I can't magically change it either, strange" they continue walking deeper into Faron Woods. Midna came out of Terra's shadow.

"So, you told me you're a future seer right, can you tell me if I achieve my goal or not" Terra looks to Midna.

"I can't see everything, but yes Midna, Zant will fall" Midna nods.

"Good, at least I know now, I won't get overconfident" Terra nods, he tenses.

'Did you feel that Kyuu-chan'

'**Hai, I felt strange, have any guesses on what it was'**

'No, but I didn't like that' he continues walking he hears slight growling and grips Zangetsu on his back. Rinku saw this and grips the long sword on her back. Terra see bokoblins jump out in an attempt of an ambush, Terra slices on in half, he sees Rinku run one through. He sees two of them trying to pincer attack him.

'Their smarted than they appear, too bad I'm just better' he uses spin attack and slices both of the open.

"Gross" he looks around at the dead bokoblins. He sees Rinku swipe the blood of her blade.

"No matter how many times I do this, it still grosses me out" Rinku said sheathing her blade.

"I know what you mean, come on before more follow the scent" he walks with Rinku following behind him.

"How did you hear them coming"

"The Kyuubi grants me enhanced senses" Midna came out again.

"Who's the Kyuubi" Terra looks to her.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet. She is a powerful demon that is sealed within me, she is the most powerful demon, next to her mother the Juubi, whom isn't around at the moment, but she is sealed within me, I keep her at bay, but we have become friends so, she granted me use of her power, I get enhanced senses and a cloak of her power. She get's to see and experience everything I do" Midna nods, in her race they have sealed away people who were declared to powerful, she understood.

"Ok, I see, thank you for clearing that up"

"No problem princess" Midna stopped for a moment before continuing.

'**You just love teasing her huh, Terra-kun'**

'Oh and you know it' they came across a large section of forest with a poison mist.

"How cliché" Terra made a few hand signs.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough" (Translation: Futon- Wind Style) he blew a gust of wind from his mouth creating a path.

"We have to run through" he grabs Rinku and uses Shunpo to get across the valley, plateau, what ever it is. He gets to the other side and puts Rinku down.

"Well, that was different" Terra nods and sees the shop with the bird in it. He walks up to it and places a Hiraishin marker at the entrance.

"Well, we can rest before going in there" Terra offers, Rinku nods and sits down. Terra uses Mokuton (Translation- Wood Style) to get some fire wood; he uses a bit of Katon (Fire Style) chakra and starts a fire.

"I wonder what's going to happen, inside the temple I mean" Rinku said leaning into Terra, he wraps his arms around her kisses the top of her head.

"I only see what you and Midna do, my trial is still a mystery, you and Midna will enter the temple and complete the trials within" she nods and starts to nod off.

"That's good to know, how long can we rest" Terra looks at the sun, it was about 5.

"We might as well get to sleep" he and Rinku disappear in a Yellow flash appearing at their home, more specifically their room. Terra places their swords next to the bed and places a sleeping Rinku in bed; he slides in next to her and falls asleep.

Next Day, in front of the Temple

Terra and Rinku appear in a yellow flash in front of the birds shop, effectively scaring the literal shit out of it. They walk towards the temple and Terra sees the wolf, he nods to it, it nods back.

"Rinku, remember how I said I trained under a master" she nods.

"Well it seems, he wants to teach you" she sees the wolf.

"That's your master" he nods.

"He will take you in a realm where time passes differently" (yeah this is the only time the hero shade appears as the howling stones and encountering him involves backtracking and all that, so Rinku will learn all the Hidden skills now) she walks up to the wolf and draws her sword and shield taking a deep breath getting in a ready stance, the wolf jumps on her and she falls unconscious, Terra grabs her and sees her eyes open almost directly after.

"I now know someone who's more of a slave driver then you" Terra smirks.

"And to think, he was giving you the easy stuff" he helps her stand"

"He taught me 7 skills" he nods.

"Well let's go, Midna, enter Rinku's shadow" she did as told and they walk into the temple. There was a fork in the path; one was marked with Farore's symbol, the other with the center of the Triforce.

"You go into the Farore hall, this is where we separate, and I will see you outside" he kisses her and runs into the hall with his marking.

"Well Midna, let's go"

Terra

(I won't show Rinku, just play the game and beat the forest temple to see it)

Terra was walking thought his long narrow hallway.

'How original, I wonder what's at the end of the tunnel' he kept walking unsheathing Zangetsu, the Zanbato shrunk into a short sword.

'The hell' it looked like the goddess sword except had a black handle a red gem inside the hilt was red.

'Strange, this is new" he kept walking deeper. He enters a chamber and a green flame at the end of it.

"That can't be the flame of Farore, the hell's that doing here" he went to inspect it further, when he heard rattling. Terra looked to his left and saw armor with a Keyblade in front of it; it was the Ends of the Earth Key.

"I have to fight the Lingering Will, just fucking great" as he said that the armor rose and took the Keyblade out of the ground and stood ready.

'Well shit' he re-quipped a shield and stood ready. (I'm going to call it the Will) The will ran towards him, he clashed with the shield. Terra pushed him back and held his sword to the sky and sliced down shooting the skyward strike at the lingering will. The will dodged it and went for the opening created when he shot the skyward strike.

'Kyuu-chan, any ideas to kill this thing' he dodged at the last minute, but the edges of the key scratched him and he saw he was bleeding.

'**Form you memories this guy is pure power, counter him with his opposite, I'll get to healing the wounds'** he nods and sheathed his sword going through handsigns.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu" Terra blew out a fireball the will swatted it aside with his key.

'There goes that plan' avoiding a hit by channeling chakra to his limbs a jumping out of the way. He activated his Rinnegan.

"Asura Path: Grand Chakra Cannon" his arm mechanized and became a cannon and shot a bullet of chakra at the will. The will blocked the attack and swiped it away.

'The hell's that key made of' Terra think sweatdropping.

'**Not even chakra metal can do that, and the Preta Path would have been blown back at least'** he lands and holds out his hand.

"Heavenly Attraction of all of Creation" the will came hurling towards Terra whom was channeling Kyuubi's chakra to his arm making the charka claw. He shoved the chakra claw through the armor, thinking it was done he threw him off the claw and walked towards the flame. He heard rattling of armor and turned to see the will getting up with a hole in its stomach.

'It's like fighting someone from the Edo Tensai (Impure World Resurrection)'

'**Only Naruto would get up after that, what the hell is this thing?'**

'The remnants of …a…soul, I'm an idiot'

'**Just now realized this or…'**

'Damare, Baka-Vixen' (Shut up, idiot female fox) Kyuubi chuckled, and went back to focusing on the still open wound.

"Fine, let's play this my way, Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God" he said holding out his hand throwing the will back, he followed with chakra enhanced speed, he grabbed the lingering will.

"Human Path" he said absorbing the Lingering Will's souls gaining the memories.

"Well, that's that" he walked to the flames.

"How the hell is this supposed to work" Zangetsu came out of the sword (Quincy Zangetsu) and looked to the flames.

"I believe that's where I come in" Terra unsheathed the sword and nodded to Zangetsu. He jumped in the flames and it cloaked him he closed his eyes and waited, when he opened them again he flew out of the flames and flew into the sword. The sword grew longer and became the Goddess Longsword. It had the same color scheme as before, the green markings on the flat of the blade were black.

"Great, this is going to be annoying" he sheathed his blade in, the sheathe that magically grew in size. He used the Hiraishin to go back to the springs and saw that Rinku was there, he looked and saw the cloth repaired itself.

"So how was you trial, mine was annoying" Rinku giggled.

"Our was long and tedious, but I got a boomerang out of it, and the twilight shard, I see you got a sword" he grips the blade.

"Yeah, full of surprises"


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas in Hyrule

Chapter 8: Christmas in Hyrule

10 Years after the incident of the Hero of the Otherworld

It was a cold winter in Hyrule; the people were all getting ready for tomorrow, what's tomorrow you ask. Well Christmas of course, we come to the quant little town of Ordon where our heroes reside. Gone was the tree house residence, now it was a two story house. In inside were three beds, and two baths. In the living room there was a tree hung up. In the master bedroom was Terra, his hair was longer, to his neck in length, he also gained a short beard, it surrounded his entire lower face, and was trimmed. Next to him, was his wife Rinku, she stayed the same for the most part, just grew in some categories. They woke up and Terra was the first to respond.

"Good morning Rinku, have anything planned today" Rinku leaned on her husband.

"Well, we're going over to Rusl's for dinner, Connor wants another sword lesson for Christmas" Terra chuckles, the kid was eccentric, he'll give him that.

"Anything else"

"Fado gave us the day off, more time with Kairi then" as if waiting for the cue, a blonde girl bound through the door and jumped on Terra.

"Good morning daddy" he hugged her.

"Good morning Kairi" Kairi was blonde like her mother, and had her dads blue eyes, she wore a night dress that went to her ankles, she was eight years old.

"No love for mommy" Rinku said a little jealous, she was always a daddy's girl. With that she was tackled by the blonde ball of energy.

"Morning mommy" Terra smiled.

"So what're going to do today?"

'**Hopefully me'**

'Kyuu-chan, this year you're going to pester me to huh'

'**Sorry but a girl has her needs, and the way Rinku screams, well it's got me curious'** Terra blushes.

'Maybe, maybe if your good' Kurama chuckles.

'**I get o be a bad girl, alright I'll be good, for now'** Terra rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'damn horny vixens'.

"Still can't believe it's been ten years, ever since I found out about this weird relationship we have" Rinku said putting Kairi on the bed.

"Yeah shocked me too, who would've know you were (enter Spoiler, not telling), made our relationship weird, but her, it worked, I mean here's living proof" he tickled Kairi a bit, Rinku smiled.

"Yeah I know, well let's get out of bed"

At the dining table

Everyone was dressed and eating their breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, the whole 9. Terra and Rinku had coffee and Kairi had hot chocolate. Terra and Rinku were wearing their Hero Tunics with a cloak to keep them warm; Kairi wore a chibi version of her dad's tunic, with a cloak.

"Where are we going today daddy, can we visit Auntie Midna" Terra looked to Rinku, she knew of Midna's infatuation with him, she sighed, she got Kairi to like her, she was crafty, she'll give her that.

"Sure, we can go" Kairi cheered, Terra looked to Rinku and sipped his coffee.

"You should be more open minded, you already accepted the fact you have to share, so why every time do you get frustrated"

"Just because I accept it doesn't mean I have to like it" Terra finished his coffee and got up and picked up Kairi.

"Let's go" Rinku finishes her cup and stands next to him, his eyes change to the EMS.

"Kamui" he whispered as the portal opened up, he steps in after Rinku.

**It's short but I can't do anymore without huge spoilers, so I hope you enjoyed, and Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah.**


	9. Chapter 85

The real Chapter 8: Darkness within the Otherworlder

Rinku and Terra were navigating through the forest again finding a way to Hyrule Fields.

"What happened to Zangetsu I've been meaning to ask" Rinku said breaking the silence, Midna coming from her shadow had a curious gleam in her eyes. Terra unsheathed his newly transformed sword.

"I honestly don't know, hmm, this could be the goddesses doing, but it looks like" he feigned having some sort of vision holding the side of his head.

"Now I know, this is the primitive forms of the Master Sword, the Master Sword is a Zanpakuto of sorts, but still there making a whole new master sword for what reason would they need two in existence" Terra pondered as a light came from the brush and a large field expanded before them, re-sheathing his blade he activated his EMS and used Kamui to bring out Azure.

"Well good thing I sealed you huh" he mounted him holding his hand out for Rinku. After she climbed on and snuggled into him he had the horse trot forward towards the wall of twilight.

"So to the next twilight?" Rinku asked.

"Yeah seems so, I wonder what my trial will be this time, in Faron it was to accept I also had light within me, then the Lingering Will, I wonder what will be next" he raised to a gallop and saw the wall coming closer to him then he would expect, well that Rinku would expect.

"How, we were at least a two days trip from it?"

"Azure is a fast horse" ' not to mention has his own source of chakra that he used to go really fast and a barrier I put around us makes us not feel the g-force' they got off Azure and he was sealed in Kamui once again as they approached the wall.

"Well Midna, do your thing" as he said that a divine light cast in front of him and a message written on the ground in front of him.

'_Otherworlder, you must fully become aware of yourself, step into the light and you shall face one the hardest trials you will ever face' _

"Hmm little cliché, but alright, see you on the other side" he kisses Rinku and walks into the light.

Goddesses realm

Din, Farore, and Nayru stood before the Hero once again.

"Oh, you three, so what is my trial" the area around him shifted to an arena, an ancient arena.

"You will fight here, what no one wishes to fight" Nayru said, they were in the emperors box, along with a crimson haired, and eyed woman wearing an elegant red kimono with gold trimming.

"We have taken the Kyuubi out of you, this fight will be yours and your alone, now your opponent" Zangetsu came out of his blade standing next to Terra. A figure came from the shadows of the arena, he was an albino version of Terra, and next to him the Hollow Zangetsu, on his back the Goddess Longsword was strapped with a pure white hilt, in contrast to the black of Terra.

"Yami… me"

"Yes I am you, and you are me, but we have different consciousnesses, we see things differently, now we can determine who will control whom in way of battle, I want to destroy all, you want to protect, we will see who's will is stronger" he unsheathed his blade which seemed to radiate malice and hate, in contrast to the Goddess swords usual peace and happiness, Terra unsheathes his. They charge at each other matching blow for blow, they knew what the other was going to do; they were the same person after all. Up in the box the goddesses and demoness were watching the epic battle.

"I haven't seen this kind of battle in a long while" said Din enjoying the fight before her.

"Hai, Terra-kun sure knows how to impress, along with other things" Kyuubi said rubbing her thighs together at the raw display of power.

"Who do you think will win" Nayru asked, Kyuubi was the first to answer.

"Terra-kun, he won't let his precious ones down, no matter the cost, even if he dies in this battle, he will take his dark self with him. He follows what my previous host believed in, he said and I quote 'if you harm my precious ones I will beat you to death, rip my arms off, I kick you to death, rip my legs off I will bite you to death, rip my head off and you're already dead (I think that's how that goes, correct me if I'm wrong)' so I know he will win" the three goddesses look to their chosen hero fight his dark half.

"Let us hope, for if his darker half were to win, I pray for the safety of Hyrule" Nayru said, Kyuubi smirked.

"Can Goddesses pray" back to the fight, both had discarded their swords and were now in a Taijutsu battle, still matching each other.

'Damn it, he knows everything I do, he is me, but what if I… no because he would be able to counter that too, kuso this is hard. Jumping back and activating his EMS.

"Susanoo" a complete Susanoo appeared, the dark half also summoned his own, they went at it again, the goddesses actually feared for their own safety now, Kyuubi, well she was turned on but hey she was a demon. Coating his spectral sword in the flames of Ameterasu he attacked again only to be deflected by the Yatta Mirror.

"This- This is…" Farore said in fear.

"Like watching to angry gods fight" Din finished, she was no longer smirking, she now knew if these two didn't call a victor, they could very well kill them. Their Susanoo's dissipate as they engage in Taijutsu again.

'Kuso, this won't end' managing to launch himself into the air into a back flip Terra holds out his hand and starts the chant.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33, Sokatsui!" the blue flames shot from his palm and went towards the dark half who simply whispered.

"El Escudo" the barrier stopped the attack causing dust to fly from the explosion of the impact. Terra thinking quickly holds his hands forward again and whispers.

"Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku!" the chains went towards their target only to hit wall behind the screen of dust.

"Nice try, but I saw right through it, Hidden Mist Jutsu" Mist enclosed the area around them, Terra closed his eyes, he channeled the natural energy around him and entered into his Kitsune Sage mode, he now had red slitter eyes, and fox ears on his head along with a lone fox tail. He sensed where the dark half was coming from and dodged each attack. He re-quipped a scythe in his hand and went to lob the head off the dark half when he met resistance in the form of broadsword. They fought with their weapons clearing the mist with the force of their clashes. Nayru looked on and bit her bottom lip, this was intense. She had never doubted one of her predictions until now this battle could go either way. Terra was wondering how the hell he was going to win this fight. Then he remembered, that long 3 months of his friend James teaching him the dragon language of Skyrim, the words held power, if one has the power and knowledge to wield them, he had Reiryoku, Magic, and Chakra, he also knew what each word meant, and that only those with enlightened minds can wield them other then the Dragons and Dragonborn, he was in sage mode, how much more enlightened can one get. He licked his lips and took a breath.

"What are you doing?" the dark half asked.

"FUS RO DAH" shouting the three most basic words in the language he was rewarded with the dark half flying back wards. The goddesses went wide eyed, he just shouted and made him fly back, how is that possible.

'I felt a decrease in my Magic, so now I know I'm able to shout, and since I have a source of power, I don't need to wait for a recharge.

"What the hell, he used a shout" as the dark half finished he saw Terra take in another breath.

"YOL TOOR SHUUUL" breathing out fire, the dark half threw up another El Escudo to block, the flames died down and the dark half was now wondering if he could win, he wasn't able to shout seeing as he wasn't able to go into sage mode.

"WULD NAH KEST" appearing behind the dark half.

"ZUN HAL VIIK" the broadsword went flying out of his hand and across the room, he now knew weapons were pointless.

"VEN MUL RIIK" a fog condensed into the arena.

"This fog absorbs souls, slowly but surely, it won't affect you, but you can't clear it" the dark half knew it was true, you need the clear skies shout to clear it.

"Now you know it's hopeless, I can kill you when ever I want to, just give up, you will never win, I won't let you"

"I will die before I give in"

"Very well"

"ZII-LOS DII DU" with that the dark half was absorbed into Terra reinforcing his own life force. He looked at the mist around him and used his final shout (he most likely will never do one again.

"LOK VAH KOOR" the mist cleared to his words and he looked up to the box deactivating his sage mode and smirking.

"I'm awesome, aren't I" Kyuubi jumped out of the stadium and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"That's for showing me your power and not letting me release all those years" she said disappearing back into him.

"That was interesting, so I guess I pass" the goddesses nod, and sigh in relief.

"Whatever you did, I'm glad you did it, you are now more in tune with yourself so you now are more powerful and less doubtful of yourself"

"Good, man Rinku will freak at this"

**For those who aren't Skyrim nerds I have a link for you I will place it in my bio.**


End file.
